The present invention relates to a hermetically sealed package in which an integrated-circuit chip or the like is sealed.
There are "TO-5" or "TO-8" type hermetically sealed packages, as embodiments of conventional hermetically sealed packages. This package consists of a hermetically sealed base which fixes many terminal pins to a metallic shell by hermetic glass, and a metallic can which is fixed hermetically to the hermetically sealed base by the method of resistance welding, cold welding or soldering. This package has the merit that the hermetic seal is strong and complete, but this package has the demerits that it is expensive and there is a limit as to the number of terminal pins.
There are many other types of hermetically sealed packages, but these packages have demerits that the production of these packages is complex, and these packages are expensive. Additionally these packages have the problem of a leakage since the hermetic seals of these packages are not strong and complete.